


make some noise

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [120]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Her entire family has gone up north for the weekend to visit another pack, a visit that she had opted out of by saying she had final projects to work on. It isn'ttechnicallya lie; she does have some minor proofreading to do on her final assignments, but everything else has been done for weeks.The real reason she'd opted out of the trip was because of Stiles, because she wanted to be loud in her own bedroom for once.In that respect, the night has been an absolute success.





	make some noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> written for a microfic challenge on tumblr! the prompt I wrote this for was "Laura/Stiles + filthy."
> 
> also using for the 2017 Merry Month of Masturbation; technically, I'm a day early in my timezone, but it's May 1 somewhere...

The problem with being a werewolf is that enhanced hearing isn't something you can turn off. Sure, with practice, you can learn to tune out certain things, like the thrumming of electricity wires or the distant hum of conversation down the block; tuning that stuff out is almost necessary for holding onto your sanity. 

But when the sounds are in the next room, blocking them out is considerably more difficult which is why, out of consideration for the rest of her family, Laura doesn't do _anything_ sexual, whether alone or with a partner, when her parents or siblings are home. She's capable of being fairly quiet when she needs to be, and she knows that they probably wouldn't say anything about it to her face (except maybe Derek, the little shit), but she'd know that _they_ know, which is just more awkward than an orgasm is worth. 

Thankfully, her entire family has gone up north for the weekend to visit another pack, a visit that she had opted out of by saying she had final projects to work on. It isn't _technically_ a lie; she does have some minor proofreading to do on her final assignments, but everything else has been done for weeks. 

The real reason she'd opted out of the trip was because of Stiles, because she wanted to be loud in her own bedroom for once. 

In that respect, the night has been an absolute success. 

The collective sounds in the room paint an absolutely filthy picture. The headboard creaks ominously every time Laura's hands move, and she's fairly certain that it'll be in need of repair by the end of the weekend. The wet sounds of Stiles' mouth between her legs where it's working alongside his fingers ring in her ears, along with her own pounding heartbeat. The slick sound of his other hand working his cock and the squeaking of the mattress just add to the whole experience. 

None of those are sounds that she wants to block out. 

She comes first, grinding down against his fingers, his tongue pressed hard against her clit. When she tries to lean up on her knees to give him some space, he tugs her back down with one hand. His harsh breathing is almost too much against her over-stimulated core, and every time he moans or curses, it sends a jab of pleasure bordering on pain through her. 

A few moments later, he groans her name against her thigh and comes. Most of it lands on his stomach, but some spurts onto her ass, and she can't help but feel oddly proud as she slowly climbs off of him and collapses on the bed beside him. His face, from chin to nose, is covered in her slick, and she idly thumbs at it while he tries to get his breath back. 

"How long are your parents gone for?" he asks, one hand still wrapped around his softening cock. 

"Sunday night," she replies. "Why?" 

"Because," he says, turning to look at her with a wide grin, "I _definitely_ want to do that again. Maybe twice." 

Laura grins back. 

That's a plan she can definitely get behind.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
